Looking At Things Another Way
by silentlydreaming
Summary: What happened in the land of Oz when Elphaba was riding around on her broom, desperately trying to free the animals? Besides fighting for a fair and just Oz, she also has a little unknown romance with the hansome and charming Prince of Arjiki, and is troubled when she is split between her loyal frienship with Glinda, the Good Witch, and her love.
1. Chapter 1

I ran for my life. There were about 4 of the Wizard's guards chasing me, but I was having a ball. The Wizard kept sending his puppets after me, and I managed to scare them all, just like I had scared the rest of Oz, including the Wizard himself. There are only a few who knew that I was only trying to make good...actually there's only one person. And she is working for the Wizard now, so who knows... I choked up and slowed to a jog.

"There she is!" A guard yelled behind me. I laughed at him, and he seemed scared at my laugh. I weaved my way into my favorite clearing and scrambled up into my favorite tree. I had never been graceful, but over the past months I had grown to like trees, they hid me pretty well. I propped my feet up on a branch and leaned my back against the tree. When all four guards were in the clearing below, I opened up the Grimmerie and chanted a spell. It warped my voice into a deep warbling echo, so the sound would fill the clearing and hopefully intimidate the idiots below.

"Go back to the Wizard. Tell him and Madam Morrible that you failed yet again to capture me, and each day you waste chasing me is a day I grow stronger. Tell him he is wasting his time and the only way to get Oz back to its former glory is to let all the Animals go free. Sincerely the Wicked Witch of the West." The guards were on the ground covering their ears. One got up as fast as he could and ran for it. I smiled to myself with another success, until one brave one got up and pointed his gun at the trees. "We're not afraid of you!" "GO!" I yelled at them in my echo. The other two got up and tried to scare me by yelling threats. But as soon as they got out of the clearing they ran as fast as the first one.

I cackled and swung down to the ground, Grimmerie in hand and ready to fly back to Kiamo Ko on my broom until a voice behind me made me stiff as cardboard and my heart stop. "Elphie?"


	2. Chapter 2

I turned around, and my heart started beating again. It was the fourth official. I swore under my breath. He laughed, much to my surprise. "I guess you don't recognize me, I was your classmate at Shiz." I bit my lip and lifted my chin defiantly. "Oh really?" I asked. "Why should I bother to remember your name when you didn't bother to be nice to me?" He just stood there looking at me, grinning like the idiot he was. I frowned, there was clearly something wrong with this guy. I took out the Grimmerie, flipped to a random page, and started to chant nonsense, hoping I would get this person to leave. "Halem nachi geda gizi..."

"Hey Elphaba, stop." the Gale Force member said. I sighed, this guy was really starting to get on my nerves. "Elphie, you wouldn't harm a friend, would you?" He stepped closer so the sunlight now hit his face directly. I lost my breath and probably my common sense as well at the sight of his face. "Fiyero?" I whispered. Fiyero grinned the same annoying smile at me. "I knew you would remember me." he said. "You're...you're working for the Gale Force now?" I stuttered. Come on Elphaba, I thought, you're the Wicked Witch of the West, surely you're able to say a complete sentence?

"Yes, in fact, I'm the commander now." Fiyero's expression turned from happy to grim in an instant. As soon as that truth sank in, I rose and pointed my broom at him. "Go back to the Wizard." I told him. "Tell him I sent you." "Listen Elphie, I..." he started towards me, but I backed up. "You're commander, I get it." I let out a shaky breath. "Let me tell you now. Your and your team's efforts to stop me are fruitless. You cannot catch me, and I don't go by 'Elphie' anymore." I paused, taking confident steps towards him now. I was pretty sure that I had Fiyero hanging on my every word.

"Haven't you heard?" I stepped forward. "I'm the Wicked Witch of the West now. I'm not your friend now, I'm evil. Go back to the Wizard and rejoin your goons." I turned around, mounted my broom and prepared to take off with an aching heart. "Elphie," Fiyero laughed. "Do you ever let anyone else talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

The heat rushed to my cheeks, and I hoped he could not notice that my face was a darker shade of green. Fiyero had said that same thing to me on the day we rescued the Lion Cub. How do I remember this? Well on that day, I accidentally caused all my classmates to freak out. (I swear I didn't mean to! It was an accident.) Fiyero was the only one unaffected. We ran to the forest to free the Cub in a safe location but we got into a fight and Fiyero threatened to leave. I grabbed his hand...well let's just say it was awkward. In that short period of time, I had developed a bit of a crush on him. Ok fine, I was deeply in love with him. To make matters worst, at the time he was dating my friend Glinda. Glinda, the pretty, popular girl with the perfected blond curls, and the only person who saw the good in me. How did I repay her? I fell in love with her boyfriend, who she also happened to be pathetically in love with. But those were my school girl days, when I was young and naïve.

"Elphie?" Fiyero's voice snapped me out of my flashback. I sighed. "Don't call me that." I said through gritted teeth. "Ok fine," he said. "Elphaba, are you ok?" "I'm fine." I snapped. "Now are you going to capture me?" "What?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Are you going to try to take me back to the Wizard?" "Oh Elphie, you should know me better than that." Fiyero laughed. "I'm the commander, I leave all the dirty work to my goons." With a wink he sat down and leaned against a tree. I just stared at him stupidly, I could not believe his ears. The Gale Force commander...go against the Wizard's orders? That's unheard of in Oz, the only person crazy enough to do it was...well, me.

"So, how's life alone going?" he asked. "Fine, I guess." I muttered. He pointed towards the Grimmerie. "Is that the book you stole from the Wizard? Glinda told me all about that day..." "Glinda? How is she doing? Is she still working for the Wizard?" I asked. My heart beat faster and I started to worry. What if she changed? What if the Wizard and Morrible brainwashed her? If I saw her again would she be my friend? "She's fine, the same as always, except I have to say she's a lot smarter now." Fiyero shrugged it off. He looked at me with a smug smile on his face. "What?" I asked, annoyed.

He stood up and walked towards me. "I knew you hadn't changed." "Of course I did," I stammered. The closer he came to me, the less I could think. "I am evil. I am helping the Animals out. I'm fighting the Wizard and..." "No, you're not." Fiyero interrupted. "You still care about Glinda. You still care about Doctor Dillamond. You're not what they say you are. I know you better than that." "We only talked a couple of times at Shiz." I protested. "Anybody who shares experiences with you knows you're not evil." Fiyero stepped towards me again. I stepped back. "That's not true." I said, more sure of my words now. "Don't think you know me, because you don't." Fiyero raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I guess I'll just go now. Nice seeing you." He turned around to walk away, and my heart pounded furiously. Here was my knowledge of the outside world, walking away from me. "Wait!" I said.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiyero turned around to face me. I drew out a shaky breath. "Nessa, my sister...is she ok?" Instantly Fiyero's expression darkened. I started to hyperventilate. "Oh my Oz, she's not is she? Oh, it's all my fault!" I plopped myself down, wanting to cry. If only I had some way of communicating with her... "Hey," Fiyero said softly. "It's gonna be alright." He was somehow beside me now, kneeling. I'm sure I was scaring the poor guy. "She's doing ok, but she was never the same after you left. She's taken control of Munchkinland, and she's closed all entrance into Oz from Munchkinland." My breathing slowed. It's not surprising to me that Nessa could be mean; she's always been spoiled. But closing the entrance into Munchkinland? That sounded more like tyranny... "I have to see her." I decided. Fiyero just shook his head. "I'm afraid you can't. We've been trying to for a month now..." "Don't worry about me, I'll get through." I said.

"About Glinda..." Fiyero grabbed both of my hands. "Elphie, she's fine." I closed my eyes, barely breathing. I tried to sort out my thoughts as Fiyero's warm palms pressed into mine. I jerked my hands away. "You guys are still...together, right?" A guilty feeling washed over me. Fiyero hesitated. "Yes..." "Good." I blurted while standing up. Fiyero looked at me quizzically. "Good?" "Yeah," I said. "Is she still working for the Wizard?" "How did you think I got to be Commander?" Fiyero grinned at me, but I did not see anything to smile about. "She is now Glinda the Good, and she's third in power." "Has this...brainwashed her at all?" I said. "What does she say about me?" "Nothing if she can help it." Fiyero scratched his head. "It's usually Madam Morrible." My heart sank. "Of course it is." "Well you know Glinda," Fiyero said. "Her spotlight always comes first." "No, she gave it up once." I said. "For...for me." I remembered the time we were at the Oz Dust Ballroom, as students, when she danced with me when no one else would. "That's right." muttered Fiyero. He looked off, clearly perplexed. "Is something the matter?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, you should go now, the Wizard will be expecting you. But first," I went behind a tree and got a rope. "I need you to hold this." I handed the rope to him. Fiyero studied the rope. "Why..." "Hachem!" I commanded. The rope wrapped around him and tied a knot around his middle. I picked up the Grimmerie and flipped to a marked page. "Sorry, but you know too much. A simple memory spell should do the trick. But first, what can you tell me about the winged Monkeys?" Fiyero smiled. Geez, it was impossible to intimidate him. "Your best shot is to go to the Wizard's chamber in a fortnight, Glinda's holding a society ball. Everyone will be there and you can sneak in and hopefully find a way to free them." "Well that was easy." I muttered. "You've been the worst prisoner to interrogate ever. The Wizard would be ashamed."

"I keep trying to tell you Elphaba." Fiyero sighed. "I'm on your side." "You're the Commander of the Wizard's guards. You think I'm really stupid, don't you?" I rolled my eyes. "Elphaba, I thought you would know better than anyone. The Wizard is corrupt, Oz is falling apart, and the only way he's keeping it from falling apart is by blaming everything on you and the Animals." I stared at him and cackled in delight. "Who would've thought, that out of everyone, it'd be you that had the brains to figure out the truth?" Now it was Fiyero's turn to roll his eyes. "I'm not the care free prince you knew me as anymore. I've changed." he said softly. "Indeed," I said. I snapped my fingers, and the rope undid itself. "Thanks for the information, and I'll probably never see you again, so..." I held my hand out for a handshake. He took it and shook it firmly. "Don't tell Glinda about this." I said. "I won't." Fiyero said. "She's too busy anyways, telling everyone how wonderful everything is." With a laugh, he left me wondering about what he could've meant.


	5. Chapter 5

It was risky, I know, but I had too. I held my breath, waiting to see her. I had to see her one more time, even if she didn't know I was here. No one did, not even Fiyero. I heard about Glinda's press conference from some travelers, I was eavesdropping of course. There was an uproar from the crowd below, and I peeked out from the statue I was behind. There was Glinda, gorgeous as usual. If possible, she looked prettier than she had as a kid. She had a sense of authority around her, and I could tell her smile towards the eager crowd was genuine. Her blond ringlets were tucked into a perfect bun, and a small charming hat was placed smartly on her head. She was wearing a greenish sort of dress, with one sleve missing. It was definetely odd, but somehow she made it work. Fiyero stood stiffly beside her, looking...good in his Commander outifit, all the buttons shone and the uniform was pressed, with his arm linked in hers. Madam Morrible stood there, smiling at them. Anger flooded my gut from the sight of my ugly ex-professor, who seemed to be drowning in a dust-red dress that was pinned up this way and that. Her wig was bigger and grayer than ever, and her face made it seem like she was slightly seasick. It was her who taught me and prepared me for doing the Wizard's dirty work, and I had fell for it, believing it was for good. The only person I hated more than Horrible Morrible was the Wizard.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Glinda began, "today, we forget the Wicked Witch and celebrate!" My heart tightened when I heard her say that. I went back behind the statue. "Glinda, what's the celebration?" Fiyero's voice rang out. "I thought this was a press conference." "You mean he doesn't know?" Madam Morrible asked Glinda. She giggled. "Surprise dear! This is our engagement party!" The crowd cheered and my heart sank. I knew they were together, but I still had this flicker of hope that...stop it Elphaba. I told myself. You never had a chance. "Engagement?" Fiyero blurted. "Congratulations!" yelled the crowd. "Excuse me!" shouted one brave reporter. "Glinda, how did you become to be Glinda the Good?" "I'll answer that one," Madam Morrible said. I rolled my eyes. "The day Glinda went to the Wizard's, our Wonderul Wizard saw how amazingly talented Glinda was, and officially put her in power." The crowd seemed satisfied with this answer. "But then," Morrible continued. "The Witch jumped out at Glinda because she was jealous. They were roommates you know, and when I sent Glinda to an audience with the Wizard, the Witch followed her out of jealousy." "Actually," Glinda began nervously. "Shush Glinda, no need to be embarrassed, what you did that day was very admirable." Morrible's tone had become very sharp. "The Witch cast a spell on the monkeys, and they sprouted wings. She ordered them to attack poor Glinda and our Wizard, and they did until Glinda cast an immobilization spell on them. She then caged the monkeys and the Wizard gave her a position of power for saving his life."

Because he can't do anything himself, I thought. The crowd was murmuring, and I couldn't see Glinda's expression from where I was hiding. I smiled to myself, immobilization was always Glinda's weak spot. One official shouted out at Glinda, "Roomates! That's horrible! How did you bear it Glinda?" I stepped out from behind the statue and perched on the edge of the rooftop I was on. I made sure I was in a shadow, so no one would see me, but they were all intently waiting for Glinda's response. "They were friends." Fiyero suddenly said. A sound of shock rippled through the crowd. I couldn't see either Glinda's of Fiyero's face, but I could see that Glinda was clutching Fiyero's arm with an iron grip. "That is," Madam Morrible said quickly. "Glinda was always nice to the Witch, but the Witch was always jealous of her, and lived to make her school life as miserable as possible." An "ohhhh" went through the crowd, and they laughed off the idea of Glinda and I's friendship. Fiyero leaned over and whispered something to Glinda, but she shushed him immediately. He let go of her arm. "Yes friends, it was exciting to..." she began. "Glinda! You were her roommate! Is it true that she has one eye always awake?" a reporter asked eagerly. "Uh..." Glinda began. "I heard she can shed her skin!" cried out another. Excitement passed through the onlookers. "Did you know her soul is so unclean, water can melt her!" Everyone started to talk about whatever else they heard about me. I just stared at the person who claimed he could melt me. I let out a cackle. Who are these people, to judge me and make up rumors about me when they haven't even met me? And this wasn't even about my skin color! It was absolutely hilarious to me. It's true, I've never taken a liking to water, but the idea that it could melt me...I had to bite my lip to keep from bursting out laughing.

Suddenly, the people below had stopped talking. I looked over to the stage to see Fiyero grabbing Glinda away from the microphone. I couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but I could tell Fiyero was agitated about something, and Glinda was trying fruitlessly to calm him down. Glinda asked him a question with a desperate gleam in her eyes, and Fiyero shrugged and stormed off into the woods behind. Glinda just looked after him, and I had never seen a sadder expression on her face, even when she cried. But she took a deep breath, plastered on a smile, and turned to the crowd. "He's gone to fetch me a drink." she said, her voice shaking. The crowd bought it, but I could hear the pain in her voice.

"We've talked enough about the Witch, now let's talk about what we all came here for; my engagement!" The crowd cheered. "I just want you all to know," Glinda began. "I'm so grateful," she smiled at everyone. "for everything, the position, the power, and most importantly, the support. I wouldn't be here without all of your belief in me, and I hope I can make the best of what you've granted me. Thank you, and together we can make an even better Oz!" The crowd roared, and I wondered if Glinda really had the power to do anything. If she did, surely she would try to change some of the corrupt in Oz? "But you guys," Glinda began again. "Of course I'm perfectly happy now. I am, really. I honestly couldn't be happier. I have the perfect husband, the perfect job, the perfect country, and the perfect...friends." Her voice shook on friends. "But it takes a lot of sacrifice," she continued, closing her eyes. "and alot of realization. You lose a couple things along the way, and you grow, and you learn. For right now though," she waved her hands to the onlookers. "I couldn't be happier!" The crowd roared in admiration, and I boarded my broom. I had seen enough, and I could leave knowing Glinda would be fine without me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reads, reviews, and follows. I love constructive criticism so please don't be hesitant to give it to me! You can also say nice things as well, they really make my day :) btw this isn't really my best chapter so...you've been warned.**

As soon as I heard the door slam, I peered out of the little hole of the closet. Nessa looked absolutely heartbroken, staring after Boq. The poor girl could never get over the fact that he was not into her. That makes two of us, a voice inside my head said sadly. Shut up, my personal thoughts growled. I opened the closet door. "Nessa?" Nessa jumped (as much as she could in a wheelchIair) and screeched. "Shhhh, Nessa, it's me." I said. "Elphie? What in Oz are you doing here?"she turned around, hissing at me. Her pretty brown hair was tucked neatly into a low bun and she had a sort of robe on with a low v neck. A necklace with a beautiful pendant also hung around her neck. Her wheelchair was elegant as well, supporting all of her back and encrusted slightly with Munchkinland jewels. She had become prettier, just like Glinda and...Fiyero had. I guess I was the only one who had became uglier and greener. "Look at you," I said. "My Nessa is all grown up!" I beamed at her.

"And I had to do it all by myself! No thanks to you!" Nessa snapped. "With you gone, and Father dead..." "Father?" I interrupted, not sure I heard correctly. "How did he die?" "He died as soon as he heard what you did in the Emerald City. He was a shamed official, as am I." Nessa spat at me. I looked away from her. Was I really responsible for yet another bad thing? Guilt tightened my throat and flooded my gut. I shook the thoughts from my head; I needed to concentrate. "Well, no matter. Listen Nessa, I need your help."

"Elphie, I can't believe you!" Nessa yelled. "I just told you Father is dead and I had to struggle to bring up myself, and you just dismiss it with a wave of your hands!" "How about Nanny, Mom's old friend?" I asked. "She's not family!" Nessa pouted. "And whatever you need help with, I will not grant it to you. You need a taste of your own medicine." "Nessa," I pleaded. "You don't understand..." "I do! I understand that my sister would rather fly around Oz trying to save Animals she hasn't even met instead of trying to do things that actually matter, like helping me!" Nessa shrieked at me. "You know what they call me now? The Wicked Witch of the East." she turned to glare at me. "That's your fault too. I don't even cast spells!" Nessa said, shaking her head. Impatience finally got to me. "Well maybe if you didn't trap all the Munchkins in Munchkinland, they wouldn't call you names." I spat. "How did you get in here anyways?" she said. I held up my broom. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Elphaba, you are impossible. I bet not once did you ever think about helping me, even with your powers." "Nessa, I don't fully understand the Grimmerie," I defended myself. "I can't read it all and the parts I can read..." "Cut the crap Elphaba." she said. "You sure managed to figure out how to freak out Wizard guards and even how to fly! You know, life isn't all games Elphie, and when you can't take things, you can't just fly away!" Nessa paused after each word to emphasize that she was very pissed at me.

"Nessarose!" I finally snapped. "That's enough!" She bit her lip and the look in her eye softened. "Elphie, everything's been so messed up since you left. I was left to clean it up, and it has taken such a toll on me." "I know," I said. Nessa always had that effect on me, she could make me feel guilty and sorry for her. I kneeled down beside her and held her hand. "Nessa, you've been so strong. I'm so proud of you." I said . "Things have been hard, and I'm sorry I left you, but believe me, I did what I had to do. For once in my life," I squeezed her hand. "I had to do something right. You don't understand that, but that's ok, and I..." I looked down and a glimmer caught my eyes.

"Wait a minute," I muttered. I took the Grimmerie out and flipped to a marked page. The weakness into strength spell should do the trick. "Ficha gazer, kachin wika," I chanted to a certain beat. "What are you doing?" Nessa asked with panic in her voice. I waved my hands towards Nessa's silver slippers. "Vochi sakra, cachi menz," I continued. The slippers began to glow red. "Oh my feet! They're burning!" Nessa shrieked. "Ow, ow, ow! Elphie stop it!" I obeyed, and stopped chanting, since I was finished with the spell anyways. Nessa shrieked, and one of her gorgeous red shoes flew out of the footrest and onto the ground. Nessa was still supporting herself with her arms on her chair. I gasped, not knowing whether to be delighted or horrified. Her other foot took a step as well, and Nessa's face was contorted with confusion and joy, but she was struggling to remain upright. "Nessa!" I exclaimed, rushing to her side, as I had done many times before. "No!" she took a deep breath. "Don't help me." She slowly walked her hands towards her, until she let go of the chair and stood, wobbling like a baby giraffe in the Vinkus. Nessa let out a squeal of joy. "Oh Elphie!" she exclaimed. "You did it!" "Nessa, I'm so glad..." I began, but she didn't hear me.

"BOQ! Boq come here right now, I have something very important to tell you!" she shrieked. "Now wait Nessa," I said cautiously. "No one can know I'm here!" Nessa plopped herself back down in her wheelchair and fixed her hair. I heard Boq turning the doorknob, and I ran for the closet, but as soon as the door opened Boq saw me. "Elphaba?" he asked. I saw fear in his eyes, Boq had become brainwashed like the rest. I had always liked him too, he was never mean to me and we always played together as kids. It broke my heart to see he hated me now. "I don't mean any harm..." I began. "Boq! I have something important to show you!" Nessa interrupted. She smiled a huge pathetic smile. "Look!" She stood him and strode a few wobbly steps towards him. Boq stared in shock. "I can walk now!" Nessa proclaimed, wobbling her arms to the side to keep balance. Boq let out a laugh. "That's great!" Nessa beamed at him. Boq walked over to Nessa and took her hands.

"This is great news! Now you can reopen the entrance into Munchkinland, and I can go to Glinda's engagement party..." Nessa's expression turned ice cold. "Glinda?" she rasped. He let go of her hands and stared into the distance. "Yes! I can finally tell her how I feel, and maybe stop her wedding..." Boq had a pathetically hopeful look in his eye and a dorky smile spread across his face, similar to the one Nessa had when he held her hands. The three of us, I thought sadly to myself, we are clueless about love. "No, Boq." Nessa said with a shaking voice. "You'll be staying here, with me, right where you belong. You'll love me one day, in fact..." she swiped the Grimmerie from where I had laid it on the floor. Smart move Elphaba, I scolded myself.

"Hachem carikna shexe fujia," Nessa had found a page marked with a big heart around it. I had read this spell hundreds of times, not actually casting it but just reading it...for future reference, if needed. "Nessa! STOP!" I jumped at her, attempting to snatch the Grimmerie away from her. "You're pronouncing the words wrong!" She turned away from me and continued to chant. "What are you doing?" Boq asked. "Elphaba make her stop! Oh, my heart!" Boq fell to his knees, clutching his chest. "It's tightening!" With a last wheeze, he fell to the floor unconscious. "Oh my Oz!" Nessa shrieked. She tried to run to Boq, but she ended up losing balance and crawling to him. "Elphie, do something!" "I can't!" I cried out, frustrated. "You can't reverse a spell!" I flipped through the pages of the Grimmerie until I came to a page with a sort of...undead person on it. "Fachia wrequada zecah beschia!" I yelled, waving my hands around Boq, who had fallen unconscious against a mirror whose frame was tin.

I panted for air, and Nessa sighed, stroking Boq's face lovingly. "That should save him." I said. "Nessa, I'm afraid this is goodbye. I probably won't be seeing you again, and I have to hurry to do something." I put the Grimmerie back in my bag and grabbed my broom. "No, Elphaba you can't leave me, not again! I need your help! And what about Boq?" she pleaded. I glanced at my annoying, caring, bossy, spoiled, gorgeous brat of a sister I had, and saw a twisted up past that she couldn't get over. "I already helped you," I said softly. "And that's all I'll ever be able to give you." No matter how much I loved her, I could not support her tyranny. She had gotten herself into this mess, and I could not get her out of it. I'm sorry Father. I said to my memory of him. I have let you down yet again. Boq began to stir, and I went to the window and boarded my broom. When I flew away, I heard some screams, and then Nessa shrieking, "It was her! She did it! She's the wicked witch! It was Elphaba!" I flew away with a heart full of pity for my crazy sister.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, not my best chapter. I had some writer's block, so I'm sorry. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed. :) Things will get more interesting next chapter, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, all the rights go to Gregory Maguire and Stephen Schwartz and affiliates.**

I wound my way through the mingling people on their way to be "fashionably late" to Glinda's engagement party. Most of the ladies dressed in pink, and the gentlemen in green. They sparkled with glitter and jewels galore, their wigs dusted just right, and their partner at their arm. Everyone looked so happy, I wondered if high society had any idea what was going on behind the glam and the glitz of Emerald City. I wore a long, black robe, the hood completely covering my face, and the back of it trailing behind me. I easily could've been mistaken for a poor beggar, so people mostly stayed out of my way, which was what I hoped for.

I approached the City Hall and snuck in through the side door that Fiyero told me about. Luckily all of the guards were out partying and I reached the Wizard's chamber with no problems. You would think that the Wizard's chamber would have some type of magical security system, but nope, the Wizard can't even figure out how to do that. So I entered, holding my breath in case if someone was there. If there was, they could probably hear my heart pounding and my blood rushing through my ears. I took off my robe and walked through. This room brought back so many dreadful memories, the face that the Wizard used to scare us, the moment I realized I couldn't be used by him, and the heartbreaking goodbye because Glinda could not give up her chance at the spotlight. The room looked so...quiet now, so peaceful, unlike that day...

"Elphaba!" a voice called cheerfully. I jumped and swiveled around pointing my broom as if it were a gun. The Wizard came out from behind his fake face and gave me a smile. I cursed under my breath. "The very person I wanted to see," he smiled his faux smile at me. "Your wonderfulness," I managed to say with only a slightly bitter voice. "I imagined you were at Glinda's party. Well, no matter, I'll be going now." and with that said, I boarded my broom and searched for a window. "Ah, Elphaba," the Wizard laughed. "I am smarter than you give me credit for. The day you flew away from Oz, I learned that I should probably cast a spell on the windows to make them unbreakable." My heart sank and my head raced. What am I going to do? "So just call the Guards then," I said, trying to stall for time. "Do you want to do it, or should I do it for you?"

"They're out partying, let them have their fun." the Wizard replied. "I'm too old for society balls now. Besides, what's the mystery of the Wizard if he goes around to social parties? I want to talk to you anyways." "I don't want anything from you," I spat at him. "You know Elphaba," he began. "I never meant to hurt you. I really wanted to lift you high, because you have so much potential, as you've already learned, but..." "Tell me this," I hissed. "Why are you convincing the people of Oz that Animals are trying to take control?" "Why do you care?" he asked me. "They're outsiders! They're loners! They're just like me." I shouted, realizing the facts as I said them aloud. My blood boiled at the sight of the Wizard just sitting there, listening to me patiently. "What if you were born an Animal? Born with speech and intelligence, and then suddenly, it's taken away from you? Animals have done nothing but benefit Oz. Dr. Dillamond, my former teacher, was on a scientific breakthrough! He had the evidence of the DNA that proved that Animals were equal to humans..."

"What?!" the Wizard jumped up, confusion, even anger written all over his face. I bit my lip, knowing I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. The Wizard threw a suspicious glare at me and sighed. "Elphaba, it's all more complicated than you think it is. I'm not the man you think I am. I never asked for this, for any of this," he waved his arm around, indicating his power. "I came to power because the folks of Oz needed someone to believe in. It was already a broken system before I came, less and less people were believing in Lurlina and that government system. So, here I come in a mysterious balloon, and they fall to their knees in front of me. In my world," he continued, staring off into the distance. "I didn't matter. I had dreams, just like you Elphaba," he turned to me. "the world could care less. So when I came to Oz, and suddenly everyone worshipped me. Wouldn't you have stayed Elphaba? Who wouldn't want a whole country admiring them? The power is a drug to me, so in order to keep it, I am a mystery, I convince the people of Oz we have a common enemy, so they grow stronger together, and I intimidate people. It is the only way," he sighed. "for the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. So judge me as you will Elphaba, but I have my reasons. In my world, this sort of thing happens everyday, behind people's backs. I care about the people of Oz, I really do. The way I chose was the only way to keep the Ozians from falling apart. I did this because I care."

I shook my head, that was the biggest load of bullcrap I've ever heard. "If you really cared," I sneered. "You would've worked through the tough times instead of just avoiding them if you 'cared',and now the Animals have to pay for your mistake." "You're right Elphaba. I want to take it back so bad, I wish I had thought it over then, but I didn't, which is the main reason I wanted to talk to you." The Wizard stood up and walked towards me, grabbing the broom away. "Hey!" I protested. He took my hand, and I looked straight into his weathered, grey eyes. "Elphaba, I want to help you, and in return, help me. Help me restore order to Oz and I will place you high. Together, we can work for a better Oz. You could change everything, and you could be wonderful. And when everything is fixed, there will be a celebration throughout Oz, that's all to do with you! What do you say?" he asked.

I don't know, what do I say? He just offered me everything I had ever dreamed of, to be respected, admired, and a hero to others. No, he had just offered me all of Oz at my feet. It sounded glorious, and dangerous. Would I become like him? Like Glinda? People who promised good, when they knew everything was wrong? I hesitated and looked at him. Suddenly, he wasn't the Wizard anymore, he was just a useless old man striving to do something great, and in this man, I saw the caring father that Frex never was. "I...I don't know..." I stuttered.. "Elphaba, you've been so strong. Aren't you tired of being strong? Let someone take you under their wing for once." the Wizard said. I realized then; I was tired of being strong. I had been strong my whole life, with no mother and a hateful father. I had been made fun of, used,rejected, and alone for most of my life. I was usually proud of how I could look bad situations straight in the eye, but someone offering care and safety to me now...it seemed too good to be true.

Everything in me wanted to say yes, except one stubborn reason. I had to make at least one thing right in my life, I couldn't fail at this, like I had failed with the Wizard, with Nessa, with my father, and with Glinda. "I'll accept your offer," I finally said. The Wizard laughed, and I don't think I've ever seen him happier. "On one condition," I continued. I was going to set things straight and finish what I came here for. "You set those monkeys free." The Wizard's smile vanished and turned into a frown. I glared at him so he knew I was serious. He nodded. "Fine." And with that, he walked over to a red lever and pulled it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so, school is starting again, and updates will be slow, I'm sorry! Please let me know what you think of this chapter, R&R!**

The wall behind me creaked and started moving upwards, revealing a hidden cage filled with the winged monkeys. As if the wall provided as a sound barrier as well, the monkeys began screeching. The cage began lifting as well, and the monkeys started to walk and fly out. A huge grin spread across my face, and suddenly I felt free. I had finally set something right. I laughed with joy. "Go! Fly free!" I yelled at them, laughing and running around. I saw a moving lump under a blanket, struggling to get up. "One's stuck!" I yelled. I ran over to help it, and the Wizard started to stutter "Elphaba, no!"

I lifted back the blanket to find...a goat? No, a Goat! What was he doing here? His backbone was sticking out of his back, his hands were bound unmercifully with rope, and his mouth gagged tightly. I helped him to an upright position, and removed the gag. Looking into his eyes, I gasped. "Doctor Dillamond?" I whispered. The eyes of my former professor that used to sparkle brightly with intelligence as he proposed new theories, now looked wearily at me. I ignored the Wizard's pleas. "Dr. Dillamond," I started again, with a smile. "It's me, Elphaba." The Goat just stared at me. "Don't you remember me?" I asked, worried. "I was your student at Shiz." His features softened and he opened his mouth as if to say something, then he changed his mind and closed it. Suddenly I remembered Dr. Dillamond telling me during one of many lunches we had together about rumors he had heard about Animals losing all powers of speech. I groaned. "Can't you speak?" I pleaded. His look offered an apology as he bleated back at me.

The blood roared in my ears. I turned to glare sharply at the Wizard, who looked very guilty. Tricked yet again! How could I be so freaking naïve? I shook my head, wanting to cry. My mentor, my teacher, my friend…I would never talk to him again. I would never hear his excited voice ring out into the classroom, talking about his over detailed notes. I would never hear his laughter and encouraging words, telling me not to be bothered with opinions that weren't my own. I wondered if more than just his voice was gone. "Why?" I demanded of the Wizard. "I couldn't let him keep speaking out Elphaba!" he whined. I didn't even see him inching closer and closer towards his terrible Wizard face. I didn't care at this point.

"We are nothing alike! I would never sink so low!" I yelled. "I will not become like you, a power sucking liar! And I will never stop fighting you until THE DAY I DIE!" He took the opportunity and dove behind his machine. "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Shoot, I thought. I ran towards the back of the chamber, finding nothing. Crap, what I was going to do?

"Don't move!" a voice shouted. Relief flooded me as I saw Fiyero. "Fiyero! Thank Oz," I began. "Silence!" he shouted at me. Confusion clouded my mind. He was the one telling me to come in the first place…and he's pointing a gun at me. "Fiye-" I protested. "I said, silence!" he yelled again. I shut up, my mind racing, not knowing what to think.

The tension hung heavily in the room. A guard cleared his throat. "That goat is untied in the corner, sir." "Don't worry about that, but…er…fetch me some water." Fiyero commanded. "Water?" the guard asked, doubting his commander's order. "I said; get me some water, as much as you can carry!" Fiyero yelled again. I could see why he was put in that position. What in Oz was he going to do with buckets of water? The guards sprinted out of the room when a realization struck me. He was going to "melt" me! I would be cracking up if I wasn't so mad that he set me up. And what's worse, I am going to get wet for no good reason. The idiot! No, I thought bitterly. It's your fault Elphaba; you let your girlish feelings cloud reality. It was too good to be true.

As soon as the goons left, Fiyero turned to the Wizard, aiming the gun at him instead. What was going on? "I wouldn't call anyone, your Wizardness," Fiyero threatened. "Unless you want everyone to know the truth about the Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Elphaba, I will find Dillamond later, but you need to leave right now."

He shot a desperate look at me, which melted my heart. "Fiyero, you scared me." I said cautiously. "I thought you might've...changed." "I have changed," Fiyero replied. What was that supposed to mean?

"What's going on?" a voice rang out. I was wondering the same myself, but as soon as I saw her I forgot about everything else. Glinda turned to me, shock written all over her face. "Elphie!" she whispered. She looked absolutely stunning, I guess her love for pink was discarded with her girlhood. A shimmery green dress fell to the floor with a couple of layers of ruffles accentuating the bottom of the dress. Layers of diamonds were strung delicately around her neck, and a crown of diamonds was laced into her head with her blond hair tucked into a braided updo. I smiled at my old friend in spite of myself; she managed to make green beautiful, something I could never do. She crushed me with a hug. "Oh, thank Oz you're alive!" she said. I hugged her back and breathed in her flowery perfume. I had hated the scent as a kid, our room reeked of it, but right now it was the best smell in the world.

We pulled back, wide grins spread across our faces, not wanting to face reality. "You shouldn't be here right now," we said in unison. "Glinda, I think you should go back to the ball." Fiyero said through gritted teeth. Glinda realized that her fiancée was pointing a gun at her boss.

"He means no disrespectation your Ozness!" Glinda blurted. I rolled my eyes, I thought she was a better liar than that. She rushed over to them and pulled Fiyero backwards. He obeyed, but never lowered his gun. "Fiyero please!" Glinda begged, giving him puppy eyes. He glanced at her and lowered his gun. She had this effect on everyone, including me. Fiyero suddenly walked to my side and grabbed my arm. Color crept to my cheeks and my heart skipped a beat.

Glinda stared daggers at him. "Fiyero, have you misplaced your mind?" she hissed. "I'm going with her," Fiyero said with confidence. What in Oz was he doing? Glinda's right, I scorned myself. You really have no idea about boys. "What?" she asked, more shocked than jealous. "What?" I asked, more shocked than anything. Fiyero looked at me, and suddenly I understood, and I guess Glinda understood too.

"You mean, this whole time? Behind my back?" Glinda stuttered. My eyes widened, she thought we were going out behind her back! "No! Glinda, no it wasn't like that," I protested, trying to grab her hand, but she just turned away from me. "Actually it was," Fiyero blurted. I glared at him, I couldn't help but feel this was all his fault. He saw my anger and quickly added. "But, it wasn't...come on Elphaba." Fiyero grabbed my hand and as we rushed out the door, I shot an apologetic look at Glinda. She looked so hurt, and my heart ached. After all she's done for me, this is how I repay for her. Can I do anything right? I heard a couple of shouts behind me, and one clear one. "Go! You deserve each other!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this was a hard chapter to write, so it'd be awesome if you could review. I'm also thinking about rewriting this chapter because I don't know if I necessarily like it. It follows ALAYM pretty well so let me know!**

It was a cold, starless night. I watched the smoke gently rise from the swamp, dancing around the moonlit path that shimmered on the water. I felt Fiyero's arm snake its way around my waist. I didn't know if I'd ever get used to the fact he had as much of a crush on me as I had on him, or to his touch for that matter. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder. He combed his fingers through my hair absentmindedly.

"What are you thinking?" he murmured into my ear. I smiled. "I'm thinking that I should enjoy this moment before it's gone," I said softly, more to myself than to him. "Well," he said, using his hand to turn my face until I was looking at him. "I'm thinking..." I smirked at him. "You should enjoy that before it's gone too," I teased. He smiled and playfully pushed me away. "Shut up for once Elphaba and listen." he said, pretending to be hurt.

"I'm thinking," he started again. "that this is just the first of many moments." Fiyero cupped my chin in his hands and gently moved my face to his until our lips touched. He held my face as he slowly deepened the kiss. Warmth flooded my body and I forgot about everything that had gone wrong. I let my mind go blank and grasped his shoulders, feeling him smile against my lips as we slowly pulled away.

Time began to flow again. He was mine, and I was his, even if it was just for this moment. Fiyero's hands massaged my back in circular motions, and I just stared into his brilliant dark eyes. I gently reached up and touched my lips, as if they were somehow transformed. Fiyero smiled at me, and I realized I had lost my resistance to my feelings for him. It felt so good after years of hiding them away. I returned his smile. "I sure hope that this is the first of many," I said slyly. He laughed and kissed me again, this time with more passion. He looked at me, still grinning. "What?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he replied, reaching up to stroke my cheek. I shivered as we made contact. "This is either going to sound really stupid or really good," Fiyero began. "Go on," I said. "Well, it's just...the day when we freed the lion cub. Beginning with that day, I saw everything differently. I began...to care. About my future, my family, my so-called friends, and about you," Fiyero smiled, and I blushed in spite of myself. "But now that I'm with you again, I don't care about what's going to happen tomorrow, I don't care if the Gale Force finds me, and I don't care if there's no future for us. Right now, I have you, and that's all that matters," he finished.

"You can't hide out with me forever," I replied softly. "We need to get you somewhere safe." "I know," Fiyero smiled sadly at me. "But as long as you're mine, let's just enjoy this." He pulled me in again, but this time it was more desperate, as if this would be the last kiss that we shared. I slithered my arms around his neck, pulling him closer until our chests touched. His tongue found mine, and I gasped and abruptly pulled away. Fiyero raised his eyebrows with concern.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. I looked away from him, trying to regain myself. He took one of my hands and kissed it. I looked back at him, not knowing how to answer. "It's just," I began. "For the first time, I feel...wicked." I said laughing. We came together again, but I couldn't push the guilty feelings out this time. It's as if Glinda was watching us, the two people in her life she cared about the most, betrayed and hurt. "I love you," he whispered to me cautiously, as if he was afraid of what I would reply. I had wanted to hear that from him for so long, but right now it just made me feel guiltier. "I love you too," I whispered back, knowing the words to be true. Fiyero nervously smiled in relief.

I loved Nessa, I loved Glinda, and I loved Dr. Dillamond, but with Fiyero it was completely different. He loves me, I repeated over and over in my head. Did he love Glinda? How many kisses has he shared with her? When he was with me, was he just comparing me to her? Of course not, I chided myself. There's no comparison. Glinda knows all the right things to say, you're always second-guessing your actions. I looked at Fiyero, wondering how it felt for him to be with the most gorgeous girl with all the right moves, to being with the most hideous girl, who can't do anything right. He deserves Glinda's beauty, I realized sadly.

"What's bothering you?" he snapped me out of my thoughts. "It's just," I said. "I wish...I could be beautiful. For you." "Elphaba," Fiyero said with a hint of annoyance in his tone, as he laced his fingers with mine. "No," I stopped him. "Please don't tell me that I am," I smiled at him. "You don't have to lie to me." "It's not lying," he replied. "It's...looking at things another way." Fiyero kissed my forehead and looked into my eyes.

He thought I was beautiful. I didn't believe him, I couldn't, not after years of being looked at strangely and being called ugly. I didn't believe him, not with my crooked nose, my sharp features, my skinniness, or my green skin. There were worse things to be in the world than ugly, but the way Fiyero looked at me made me realize that he loved the way I looked. Love is truly blind, I decided. Maybe that's what he meant.


End file.
